Yale University School of Medicine and the Yale Pediatric Endocrinology Section are seeking to continue to be one of the centers of excellence in diabetes career development that will allow young pediatric endocrinologists to establish academic careers as independent investigators in diabetes research. In this K12 renewal application, we are requesting ~2 Physician Scientist stipends per year for 5 years. Yale has an impressive array of resources that will support this program, including the research services and research facilities provided by the CTSA-supported Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI), the Diabetes Research Center (DRC) Cores, Magnetic Resonance Research Center, PET Center, the Keck Biotechnology Laboratory, Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center and a host of other research cores. The Program Director, Assistant Program Director and senior faculty mentors are highly respected and productive investigators with extensive peer-reviewed grant support to fund trainees' projects and they play key administrative roles in the management of many of the most relevant research resources and facilities. Our faculty members have a long history of extensive collaborations and an outstanding track record in the career development of young physician scientists. The faculty includes four of our former K12 scholars who have developed into outstanding independent investigators. Our K12 scholars can choose between 5 major areas of research training (Artificial Pancreas/Diabetes Technology/T1D Therapeutics; T1 and T2D Clinic Registries and Clinic Networks; Obesity/T2 DM; Immunobiology of T1D and Hypoglycemia/Neurobiology) with 5-8 potential mentors within each area. The K12 Advisory Committee will be comprised of each of the leaders of theses research areas, along with several other senior faculty members in Pediatrics. A centerpiece of our educational program is the Yale Investigative Medicine PhD Program and the internal pipeline of current post-doctoral fellows includes two T32 trainees who are enrolled in the Investigative Medicine PhD program. The Investigative Medicine Program also offers courses that are part of the Masters Degree in Health Science Research Program curriculum in which all of our K12 scholars who do not have an advanced degree will be encouraged to enroll. All of our K12 scholars will received comprehensive instruction regarding the responsible conduct of research and we will make every possible effort to attract qualified minority candidates.